Only Love You
by jongwoonieswife-sj
Summary: Jongwoon si namja buta mendapatkan cinta dari  Wookie si namja imut yang manis...  gak bisa bikin summary, langsung cekidot aja deh...


**Only Love You**

_**Main cast : my favorite couple in the world…"YeWook…"**_

_**Yesung as Jongwoon/ Ryeowook as Wookie**_

_**Other cast : other member of SuJu.**_

_**Happy reading….**_

_**Mmmuuuaacchhh…**_

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

_Wookie's Pov,_

Aku berjalan menuju tempat kerjaku di sebuah café ditengah kota. Langkahku semakin cepat karena ini sudah dua puluh menit sebelum café buka dan aku tidak mau dimarahi lagi oleh bos Teukkie hanya gara – gara aku terlambat. Aku menyeberang jalan dengan tergesa dan menerobos masuk ke café.

"Huuufft…..hhh….hampir saja" ucapku terengah – engah.

"Hampir saja kau terlambat Wookie…"ucap seorang _namja_ yang sedang duduk menghadap piano. Aku tersenyum menatapnya namun ia tak menyadarinya.

"Ne _hyung_. Hampir. Aku ganti baju dulu ya…."kataku sambil berlalu menuju ruang _staff._

"Ya." Seruanya sayup kudengar.

Aku segera mengganti pakaianku dengan seragam kerja. Setelah kurasa rapi aku segera melesat keluar menuju tempat temanku tadi. Aku memilih duduk disebelahnya dan mulai menekan tuts piano dihadapanku asal.

"Wookie, kau mau membuat orang tidak datang kesini ya?" ucapnya tersenyum namun tak menatapku sama sekali.

Aku tertawa menatapnya,"Aku kan tidak pandai bermain _hyung_…" ucapku cemberut. _Namja_ disebelahku ini hanya nyengir tak menatapku (lagi).

"Wookie-_ah_, bukankah sudah waktunya buka? Kenapa kau masih disana?" teguran bosku terdengar tepat ditelingaku. Aku terlonjak kaget dan segera berlari ke pintu depan dan memutar sign pintunya menjadi 'OPEN'. Pelanggan berdatangan dan mulai memenuhi café, aku berjalan kesana - kemari melayani semua pelanggan dengan tiga temanku yang lainnya, Eunhyuk, Donghae, dan Kyuhyun. Sementara salah satu temanku bermain piano sambil bernyanyi dengan merdunya. Aku tersenyum memandanginya sejenak. Diam – diam aku mengaguminya. Aku menaruh hati padanya. Jongwoonie-_hyung_.

_End of Pov_.

**!**

**!**

**!**

Jam sepuluh malam café tempat Wookie bekerja tutup. Semua pegawai sudah selesai membersihkan café dan kini mereka sedang duduk beristirahat sejenak sebelum pulang. Wookie yang baru selesai ganti baju menghampiri Jongwoon yang sedang duduk di depan piano, matanya menatap kosong entah kemana.

"_Hyung_, tidak ganti baju?" tanya Wookie sambil duduk di sebelah Jongwoon.

"Tidak. Nanti saja dirumah. Wookie-_ah,_ kau belum mau pulang?" tanya Jongwoon balik. Wookie tersenyum menatap _hyung_-nya yang sejak tadi menatap lurus kedepan.

"Sebentar lagi, semua orang masih disini kan. Aku masih betah disini _hyung_." Jawab Wookie sambil terus menatap wajah tampan _namja_ disebelahnya. '_Hyung, kau tahu wajahmu sangat tampan?_' ucapnya dalam hati. "_Hyung_, kok belum dijemput?" sambungnya.

"Sebentar lagi _appa_ menjemputku. Kenapa? Mau ikut?" tanya Jongwoon tersenyum pelan. Wookie menggeleng. Tapi ia segera mejawab setelah menyadari jika Jongwoon tidak melihat gelengannya."Tidak _hyung_, nanti aku jalan saja."

!

"Kurasa Wookie menyukai Jongwoonie-_hyung_…" bisik Kyuhyun pada teman – temannya yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Wookie yang berduaan dengan Jongwoon.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa?" tanya Eunhyuk heran.

"Cinta itu tidak memandang fisik Hyukkie…" ucap Donghae.

"Hey, ayo kita pulang. Sudah larut." Tiba – tiba Teukkie sang manager datang menghampiri para namja tukang gossip itu _*plakk!*digampar Kyu._

"_Ne_, _hyung_…" jawab mereka serempak dan langsung bersiap.

"Jongwoon, Wookie, kalian tidak pulang. Aku sudah mau pulang dengan yang lain." Panggil Teukkie.

"_Ne, hyung_." Sahut mereka bersamaan.

Jongwoon meraih tongkat kecil disebelahnya, Wookie mengambilkan tasnya dan menggandeng tangan Jongwoon keluar café. Kini mereka duduk berdua dikursi panjang didepan café .

"Wookie-_ah_, kau pulang saja dulu. _Appa_ sebentar lagi datang." Ucap Jongwoon. Wookie tersenyum pelan.

"Tidak _hyung_, aku harus memastikan kau pulang lebih dulu." Tolak Wookie. Jongwoon tersenyum lurus. Matanya tetap sama, tanpa ekspresi.

!

_Jongwoon's Pov,_

Wookie, kenapa kau sangat perhatian padaku. Bukankah aku merepotkanmu?

Aku menghela nafasku berat. Kugeserkan tanganku dan menyentuh tangan Wookie lalu mengenggamnya. Kurasakan ia menoleh kaget.

"_Hyung_?" tanyanya kaget.

"Wookie-_ah, gomawo_…" ucapku.

"Untuk apa?" tanyanya heran.

"Semuanya. Perhatianmu…semuanya." Ucapku pelan. Kurasakan tangannya bergerak perlahan dan menggenggam jemariku erat.

"Hyung, aku sudah menganggapmu seperti _hyung_-ku sendiri. Jadi tidak usah berterimakasih. Aku …" jawabnya terputus.

"Kau kenapa Wookie?" tanyaku lembut. Kurasakan ia tersenyum. Ya aku merasakannya.

"Aku sayang padamu _hyung_." Ucapnya membuatku tersenyum. '_Sayang ya? Hanya sayang, bukan cinta' _batinku_._

Kudengar suara mobil berhenti tepat tak jauh dari kami. Itu _appa_. Kami berdiri dan menunggu _appa_ menghampiri kami.

"Jongwoon, Wookie. Oh, kenapa kau belum pulang nak?" tanya _appa _pada Wookie yang masih menemaniku.

"Aku menemani _hyung_ menunggu _appa._ Karena sudah datang, jadi aku bisa pulang sekarang. Selamat malan." Jawabnya mantap. Aku tersenyum, kurasakan _appa_ juga tersenyum.

"Terimakasih Wookie. Kau sudah menjaganya. Terimakasih." Ucap _appa_ sambil merangkulku. Wookie beranjak pergi dan _appa_ mengajakku masuk ke mobil.

_End of Pov._

!

!

!

_Wookie's Pov,_

Aku berjalan menyusuri pinggir jalan kota yang mulai sepi. Hanya ada sedikit kendaraan yang melintas dan sedikit pejalan kaki yang kupapas. Hatiku sedikit lega hari ini karena Jongwoonie – _hyung_ memegang tanganku. Kusentuh tanganku yang tadi dipegangnya dan kurasakan wajahku memanas mengingatnya. Sentuhan lembutnya.

"Aku pulang!" seruku malas begitu tiba dirumah.

"Oh, kau sudah pulang Wookie, makan dulu!" perintah _umma_ku yang sedang berada didapur.

"Udah _umma_, aku sudah makan sama teman – teman tadi di café" jawabku setengah berteriak.

"Ya sudah, sana tidur" perintahnya lagi. Aku beranjak ke dapur.

"Aku pergi tidur ya _umma_. Selamat malam." Kupeluk _umma_ yang masih sibuk mencuci piring. _Umma_ tersenyum lalu mengecup keningku sayang.

!

Kurebahkan tubuhku diatas kasurku yang lumayan empuk. Sejenak aku menutup mataku dan mengingat pertemuan pertamaku dengan Jongwoonie-_hyung_.

_Flashback,_

_Aku memasuki sebuah café kecil untuk melamar pekerjaan. Kulihat seorang namja duduk menghadap piano namun tak menyentuh tuts-nya sama sekali. _

"_Annyeong…." Sapaku pada namja itu, kulihat dia menoleh kearahku namun tak menatapku._

"_Annyeong, ada apa ya?" balasnya seraya bertanya._

"_Saya mau melamar pekerjaan. Saya lihat ada lowongan." Jawabku sopan. Pemuda itu tersenyum._

"_Siapa namamu?" tanyanya. Aku langsung berjalan mendekat beberapa langkah dan berdiri dihadapannya._

"_Saya Wookie. Perkenalkan."salamku sambil membungkuk._

"_Aku Jongwoon." Ucapnya seraya mengulurkan tangannya. Aku hendak menjabatnya namun aku kaget, arah tangannya meleset. Eh? Aku agak kaget. Kutatap wajahnya baik – baik. Matanya biasa saja. Lalu kenapa dia aneh?_

"_Salam kenal Jongwoon-sshi." Aku menjabat tangannya pelan. Namun ia tak menatapku._

"_Jangan panggil aku begitu. Panggil hyung saja. Sebentar aku panggilkan Teukkie-hyung." Ucapnya tersenyum. Aku mengangguk. _

"_Hyung….! Teukkie-hyuuungg!" teriaknya merdu. Suaranya berat dan bagus. Aku kagum._

"_Ne, Jongwoonie…."_

_Muncul seorang namja manis dari dalam sebuah ruangan café. Dia melihatku sejenak kemudian menghampiri. "Ada apa?" tanyanya._

"_Dia mau melamar katanya." Jawab Jongwoon-hyung._

"_Oh, mari ikut aku." Ucap namja itu. Aku segera mengikutinya setelah sebelumnya membungkuk kecil pada Jongwoon-hyung._

"_Kami membutuhkan orang di bagian waiter, bagaimana?" tanya bos café padaku setelah kami ada diruangannya._

"_Saya mau."Ucapku pelan. Dia tersenyum aku ikut tersenyum kecil._

"_Wookie-ah, namaku Teukkie. Panggil saja Teukkie-hyung, ok?" ucapnya._

"_Baik. Hyung. Maaf…"jawabku terputus._

"_Ada apa?" tanyanya mengernyit. Aku gugup._

"_Yang didepan itu…Jongwoon-sshi, dia kenapa?" tanyaku agak takut. 'Kau gak sopan Wookie' batinku._

"_Oh dia. Maaf jika dia membuatmu bingung. Dia tidak bisa melihat…dia…buta." Jawaban Teukkie-hyung membuatku kaget._

'_Ap-apa? Di-dia buta?' pekikku dalam hati. Aku menutup mulutku sejenak kemudian tersenyum. _

"_Oh, maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud." Kataku kemudian. Dia tersenyum lembut._

"_Tidak apa. Pasti awalnya kau berpikir dia sombong karena tak menatap jika bicara. Yang lain juga dulu begitu. Tapi tenang saja. Dia sangat baik hati dan ramah." Ucap Teukkie-hyung tersenyum. Dia terlihat sangat (maaf) cantik. Hehehe…._

_Keesokan harinya aku sudah mulai bekerja dan aku cepat diterima disana. Semua pegawainya sangat ramah dan ceria. Termasuk Jongwoonie-hyung. Dia sangat baik._

_Aku malah lebih dekat dengannya daripada yang lain. Aku sering menemaninya bermain piano sebelum café buka. Aku juga sering mengajaknya berjalan – jalan dihalaman café jika dia bosan. Dan aku mulai menyukainya. Ya, aku mulai mencintainya. Jongwoonie-hyung. Namun aku takut menyatakannya karena takut ia tersinggung._

_Flashback end._

!

Kupandangi jam kecil yang duduk manis di meja baca pojok kamarku. "Jam dua belas" gumanku. Terbersit keinginanku untuk menghubungi Jongwoonie-_hyung_. Tapi apa aku berani?

_End of Pov._

!

!

!

_Jongwoon's Pov,_

Hhhmmm…..aku merubah posisi berbaringku entah sudah berapa kali. Mataku sama sekali tak mengantuk. Pikiranku terus memaksaku untuk melihat Wookie. Dia memenuhi seluruh kepalaku. Namun tentu saja aku tak sanggup membayangkan bagaimana wajahnya. Aku tersenyum kecil. Kurasakan wajahku memanas bila mengingatnya.

"_Dia sangat manis dan mungil…"_ kata sahabatku Kangin suatu hari saat aku bertanya bagaimana wajah Wookie.

"_Dia pendek dan lucu…"_Kyu juga sempat kutanya.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum dan mencoba membayangkan wajahnya itu. Namun percuma saja, semua gelap, tanpa ada setitikpun cahaya. Aku mulai menyukainya karena ia sangat perhatian padaku dan tidak pernah risih dengan keadaanku yang merepotkan ini. Karena aku buta. Dan menurut beberapa temanku aku cukup merepotkan. Tapi bisa kubayangkan jika dia adalah seorang _namja_ yang manis.

Tiba – tiba kudengar _hanphone_-ku berbunyi nyaring. Oh, ada telpon masuk rupanya. Aku berusaha meraba – raba dan meraih _handphone-_ku, dengan naluriku yang cukup tajam aku menekan tombol '_answer_' lalu menempelkannya ditelingaku.

"_Yooboseoo…." _

"_Kau belum tidur_ _hyung_?" kudengar suara _namja_ yang kusukai diseberang sana. Aku tersenyum senang.

"Belum Wookie, kau kenapa tumben menelpon selarut ini?" tanyaku pelan.

"_Hmm…..aku sedang bosan_." Jawabnya dengan suara malas. Lagi – lagi aku tersenyum.

"Bosan kenapa? Bukankah seharusnya kau istirahat sekarang. Besok Kyu dan Sungmin libur, kau akan bekerja keras. Sana tidurlah…" kataku menasehatinya.

"_Hyung_, _aku mengganggumu ya_?" ucapnya kesal. Aku tahu dia kesal.

"Tidak Wookie….aku hanya tidak mau kau ngantuk besok. Teukkie-_hyung_ bisa marah. " kataku lagi.

"_Baiklah hyung. Selamat tidur_…" ucapnya lalu memutus sambungan.

Aku meletakkan _handphone_ ku sembarangan. Lalu segera terlelap.

_End of Pov._

!

!

!

Hari ini Wookie bekerja didepan dengan Henry dan Siwon, karena Kyu dan Sungmin libur. Café belum saatnya buka. Yang lain juga belum datang, jadi Wookie memilih mengajak Joongwoon duduk dihalaman depan café sambil memandangi orang yang berlalu-lalang. Wajah Jongwoon senantiasa dihiasi senyumnya yang manis. Dan Wookie tak henti – hentinya menatap wajah _hyung_nya itu lekat sambil tersenyum sendiri. Dirogohnya saku kemejanya dan mengambil handphone-nya.

Klik!

'_Dapat!_' pekik Wookie dalam hati setelah berhasil mendapat foto Jongwoon yang entah sudah keberapa. Wookie sering melakukannya dan tentu saja Jongwoon tak menyadarinya. Segera dimasukkannya kembali handphone-nya ke saku dan kembali menatap wajah _hyung_ yang ia sukai itu. Sementara dari dalam café tampak Teukkie sang manager tersenyum kecil melihat kedua pegawainya.

"Wookie-_ah_…" panggil Jongwoon tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa _hyung_?" tanya Wookie sambil masih memelototi wajah tampan _namja_ buta ini.

"Cuaca hari ini cerah ya?" tanya Jongwoon mengarahkan wajahnya kearah Wookie.

"_Ne_, sangat cerah. Jalanan ramai dan banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang didepan kita." Jelas Wookie berusaha memberi Jongwoon gambaran. Jongwoon tersenyum tipis.

"Andai aku masih normal, aku pasti akan pergi piknik." Ucapnya dengan tatapan sendu. Wookie merasa kasihan pada _hyung_-nya ini.

"_Hyung_, boleh aku bertanya?" ucap Wookie gugup.

"Apa?"

"Apa matamu tidak bisa disembuhkan?"

Jongwoon tersenyum, "Mungkin… Aku tidak tahu. Sangat sulit mencari orang yang mau mendonorkan matanya. Tapi, aku sudah menerima keadaanku. Ini sudah menjadi takdirku Wookie." ucapnya datar.

"_Hyung_, sudah berapa lama kau kehilangan matamu?" tanya Wookie lagi.

"Sangat lama. Mungkin sudah sepuluh tahun. Sekarang usiaku sudah dua puluh dua." jawabnya masih dengan senyumnya.

"Kau tahu, wajahmu sangat tampan _hyung…_" entah mengapa Wookie merasa sakit mengatakannya. Jongwoon mendesah pelan lalu menengadah langit.

"Benarkah? Aku bahkan sudah lupa wajahku sewaktu kecil. Aku sekarang hanya seorang _namja_ buta yang merepotkan. Siapa yang akan perduli dengan wajahku." Kata – katanya terdengar seperti sebuah ratapan. Wookie merasa sedih sekali, tak disadarinya air matanya menetes.

"_Hyung_…" ucapanya terputus.

"Hmm?" Jongwoon menoleh.

"Kau tahu ada seseorang yang selalu memperhatikanmu dan sangat mencintaimu?" entah dari mana Wookie mendapat keberanian untuk menanyakan hal seperti itu.

"Memangnya ada? Aku bahkan tidak berharap ada yang menyukaiku. Karena hal itu akan membuat orang tersebut susah. Karena aku merepotkan." Kata Jongwoon kecut.

Wookie tak berani menjawab. Air matanya semakin deras. "Ah, lupakan saja. Ayo kita masuk _hyung_, sudah waktunya buka." Kemudian Wookie menggandeng lengan Jongwoon masuk.

!

!

!

_Wookie's Pov,_

Café sudah tutup. Ini sudah jam sepuluh. Semua teman – temanku sudah pulang. Dan aku kembali menemani Jongwoonie-_hyung_ menunggu _appa_-nya. Sudah lima belas menit berlalu, _appa_ –nya belum datang. Tumben terlambat.

Tiba – tiba handphone Jongwoonie-_hyung_ berdering. Ia meraba – raba tasnya dan mengambil handphone-nya."_Yooboseoo_…" ucapnya.

"Oh, _ne appa. Arraseo. Ne_. aku bisa ….. ya…_appa_ tenang saja."

Lalu dia menaruh kembali handphone-nya. Aku yang merasa ada sedikit masalah menanyainya.

"Ada apa _hyung_? _Appa_ kenapa?" tanyaku khawatir.

"_Appa_ tidak bisa menjemputku. Dia harus lembur dikantornya. Jadi aku pulang sendiri saja." ucapnya tenang. Aku sendiri yang jadi panic setengah mati. Bagaimana mungkin kubiarkan dia pulang sendiri? Jangan!

"_Hyung_, biar kuantar?" tawarku kemudian. Jongwoonie-_hyung_ menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa pulang sendiri. Ini sudah larut malam. Kau pulanglah sana." Tolaknya halus. Gak bisa! Aku menggeleng kuat.

"Pokoknya aku akan mengantarmu pulang _hyung_. Aku tak bisa membiarkanmu sendirian." Lagi – lagi dia menggeleng.

"Jangan, nanti _umma_ mencarimu. Jangan membuatnya khawatir Wookie. aku tahu jalan pulang. Jangan khawatirkan aku." Tolaknya seraya mengambil tongkat. Jongwoonie – _hyung_ mulai melangkah tertatih. Aku tentu saja tak bisa membiarkannya berbuat seenaknya. Bagaimana nanti kalau dia celaka? Dirampok? Tertabrak mobil? Atau dikerjai orang? Ah…tidak bisa begini. Akupun segera meraih tasku dan mengejar langkah _hyung_-ku itu. Dia menyadari langkahku dan langsung berbalik.

"Pulanglah Wookie…" ucapnya lembut.

Aku tak menjawab dan langsung menggenggam tangannya erat kemudian menuntunnya. Ia tak mengelak dan hanya mengikuti.

"Wookie…" panggilnya.

"Sudahlah _hyung_. Aku antar, jangan keras kepala." Sergahku cepat. Aku benar – benar mencintainya. Jadi akan kulakukan apapun untuknya.

Sepanjang perjalanan Jongwoonie-_hyung_ hanya sedikit bicara dan memegang tanganku erat. Membuatku merona karena deg – degan. Entah mengapa rasa cintaku semakin bergejolak tak tenang. Batinku menuntutku untuk menyatakannya. Tapi aku masih sangat gugup.

"_Hyung_, jika ada yang menyukaimu apa kau akan menerimanya?" tanyaku tiba – tiba.

"Tergantung. Jika ia hanya kasihan padaku, aku tentu tak bisa." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Jika ia benar – benar mencintaimu apa – adanya?" tanyaku lagi. Dadaku semakin berdebar.

"Itu tidak mungkin Wookie. jangan bercanda." Katanya tertawa kecil. Aku semakin bimbang. Apa dia akan menerimaku?

_End of Pov._

!

Jarak rumah Jongwoon sudah dekat. Wookie semakin bingung apakah ia akan menyatakan perasaannya sekarang. Ia terlalu takut menghadapi kenyataan jika nantinya Jongwoon menolaknya.

Kini mereka sudah tiba didepan rumah Jongwoon. Rupanya _appa_ belum pulang. Jadi Wookie memutuskan menemani Jongwoon.

"Wookie kau tidak pulang?" tanya Jongwoon ketika mereka tiba didepan rumah.

"Tidak. Aku akan menemanimu _hyung_. Setelah _appa_-mu datang, barulah aku pulang." Jawabnya tersenyum.

"Tapi _umma_-mu akan mencarimu Wookie…" ucap Jongwoon.

"Aku sudah mengirim pesan tadi. Aku bilang akan terlambat." Kilah Wookie. "Ayo kita masuk _hyung_, udara semakin dingin." Ajaknya sambil membukakan pintu depan. Jongwoon mengangkat bahu.

"Terserah kau saja." ucapnya tersenyum.

!

Setelah masuk rumah, Jongwoon mempersilahkan Wookie duduk menunggu diruang tengah sementara dia masuk kedapur. Jongwoon bermaksud membuatkan minuman untuk Wookie ketika tak sengaja tangannya menyenggol sebuah cangkir dan menjatuhkannya.

Prang!

Terdengar suara pecahan benda dari arah dapur. Wookie kaget dan segera bergegas menuju dapur.

"_Hyung!_ Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Wookie saat melihat jemari Jongwoon terluka karena memungut pecahan cangkir.

"Aku tidak apa – apa. kau tunggu saja diluar Wookie" elaknya.

"_Hyung_, tanganmu terluka. Sudah biar aku saja yang bersihkan. Kau duduk saja." Wookie menarik Jongwoon agar duduk diruang tengah dan segera membersihkan pecahan tersebut.

Setelah membuangnya Wookie segera menghampiri Jongwoon yang sedang memegangi jarinya yang terluka.

"Sini, biar kuhisap dulu darahnya agar berhenti mengalir." Ucapnya cepat dan segera mengulum jari Jongwoon. Wookie merasa dadanya berdebar makin cepat. '_Apa yang kulakukan? Babbo_!' umpatnya pada dirinya sendiri. Namun walaupun hatinya mengumpat, tubuhnya sama sekali tak mau menurut pada kata hatinya. Wookie tetap mengulum jari Jongwoon. Sementara Jongwoon terlihat agak bersemu merah dipipinya. Setelah cukup lama, Wookie melepaskan jari Jongwoon dan membalutnya dengan plester pembalut luka. Jongwoon tersenyum malu, Wookie melihat wajah _hyung_-nya itu memerah sehingga ia pun merasa senang dengan reaksi Jongwoon. '_Apa_ _mungkin ia menerimaku_?' batinnya.

"_Hyung_…" panggil Wookie, matanya menatap _namja _itu lekat nyaris tak berkedip. Matanya mulai berembun.

"Ya?" tanya Jongwoon pelan.

Grep!

Wookie tiba – tiba memeluk tubuh Jongwoon erat dan menangis. Jongwoon kaget namun tak mengelak, ia merasakan bahwa Wookie menangis.

"Kenapa kau menangis Wookie?" tanya Yesung lembut sambil mengelus punggung _namja_ mungil itu.

"Aku….aku….aku menyayangimu _hyung_…" isaknya didada _namja_ itu.

"_Hyung_ juga Wookie. Sayang padamu." Balasnya lembut. '_Hanya sayang ya?_' batin Jongwoon sedih.

"Bukan itu _hyung_, aku mencintaimu hyung. _Saranghae…_"

Deg! Sejenak Jongwoon merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Ia tak percaya dengan pendengarannya. Wookie mencintainya. Iya. Mencintainya. Jongwoon sejenak merasa sangat bahagia, namun sedetik kemudian ia langsung menepis pikirannya. Dilepaskannya pelukan Wookie. _Namja_ mungil ini bingung dengan sikap Jongwoon.

"_Hyung_?" ucapnya parau.

"Wookie-_ah_, kau tidak perlu begini. Jangan memaksakan diri." Ucap Jongwoon pelan.

"Apa maksudmu _hyung?_" tanya Wookie tak mengerti. Kenapa Jongwoon berkata begitu?

"Wookie, jangan merasa kasihan padaku." Ucapnya lagi. Wajahnya berubah muram.

"_Hyung_, aku sungguh – sungguh mencintaimu _hyung_. Ini bukan belas kasihan. Tapi aku memang mencintaimu…."Wookie mencoba meyakinkan Jongwoon. Namun _namja _yang lebih tua ini menggeleng pelan.

"Wookie…aku ini buta. Aku hanya akan menjadi beban bagi siapapun. Aku hanya seorang _namja babbo _yang buta wookie. Mengertilah." Suara Jongwoon mulai terdengar bergetar. Matanya berembum.

Wookie meraih tangan Jongwoon dan menggenggamnya erat. "_Hyung_, kau itu tidak merepotkan. Kau adalah _namja _yang tangguh. Aku mengagumimu sejak pertama kita bertemu. Dan aku mulai berani mencintaimu karena semangat hidupmu yang tinggi. Jadi berhentilah menganggap dirimu beban. Aku sangat mencintaimu dan tidak merasa terbeban olehmu _hyung_." Ucap Wookie bijak. Jongwoon menangis mendengar pengakuan Wookie. sungguh sulit untuknya mempercayai bahwa masih ada orang yang mau mencintai dan menerima keadaannya. Wookie menghapus air mata yang membasahi wajah tampan _hyung_-nya itu lalu bertanya,

"_Hyung_…apa kau mau menerimaku?" degup jantungnya semakin kencang.

Jongwoon tersenyum tulus, "_Ne, nado saranghaeyo _Wookie-_ah_" ucapnya.

Tangannya menyentuh wajah Wookie dan merasakan setiap lekuk wajah kekasihnya itu. Wookie memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan _namja_ itu mengenali wajahnya lebih lama. Jemari Jongwoon merasakan bentuk mata, pipi, hidung dan bibir Wookie dengan seksama. Ia berusaha mengingat setiap garis wajah Wookie.

"_Hyung_?"

"_Ne_ Wookie…"

Cup. Wookie mengecup lembut bibir Jongwoon, membuat _namja_ itu kaget dan melongo. Wajahnya menjadi merah jambu dan ia berusaha menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya. '_Aaah….wajahku sekarang pasti merah sekali, babbo Jongwoonie_' batinnya. Wookie memandangi wajah Jongwoon yang memerah, ia tersenyum senang melihat rona malu diwajah kekasihnya itu.

"_Hyung_…." Ucapnya kemudian.

"Ya?" Jongwoon masih menunduk malu. Wookie mengangkat wajah _namja_ itu dan menatapnya.

"Berjanjilah satu hal padaku" lanjut Wookie berbisik.

"Apa?"

"Jangan pernah berhenti mencintaiku walau apapun yang terjadi." Ucap Wookie jelas. Jongwoon tersenyum manis, '_Seharusnya aku yang mengatakannya babbo!_' batinnya. Kemudian ia mengangguk pelan.

Kembali dirasakannya Wookie mendekati wajahnya dan mencium bibirnya hangat. Jongwoon diam tak menolak dan membiarkan Wookie melakukan penyiksaan pada bibirnya. Tentu karena dia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya berciuman. Namun Wookie yang menyadari _hyung_-nya hanya diam lalu membisikkan sesuatu sambil terus menempelkan bibirnya. "_Hyung_, buka bibirmu…" dan Jongwoon dengan perlahan menguakkan bibirnya. Ia merasa agak kaget ketika merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan lembut memasuki mulutnya. Namun ia tak berusaha menolak. Dibiarkannya Wookie menelusuri seluruh ruang yang ada dan ia hanya memejamkan matanya berusaha beradaptasi dengan suasana yang baru baginya itu. Cukup lama Wookie melumat lembut bibir Jongwoon. Sampai akhirnya Jongwoon merasa sesak dan melepaskan bibirnya. Wookie tersenyum melihat wajah Jongwoon yang memerah karena kehabisan nafas.

Sejenak mereka terdiam satu sama lain. Tak ada hal yang bisa dibicarakan. Suasana menjadi kaku.

Selang beberapa menit terdengar suara deru mobil memasuki area rumah Jongwoon.

"_Appa_ pulang…" kata Wookie memecah keheningan antara mereka.

"Oh, ya. _Appa_ pulang" ucap Jongwoon kaku. Mereka lalu tersenyum kaku.

Terdengar derap langkah dari arah depan rumah, Wookie segera beranjak menuju pintu.

"_Appa_ sudah pulang?" sapanya pada lelaki tua yang kini tengah tersenyum menatapnya.

"Wookie, kenapa kau disini?" tanya _appa_ heran. Wookie tersenyum kecil.

"Aku menemani _hyung_ menunggu _appa_." Jawabnya pelan. _Appa_ tersenyum sambil melirik putranya yang masih duduk manis diruang tengah.

"Apa Jongwoon merepotkanmu Wookie?" tanya _appa_ bergurau. Jongwoon tertawa mendengar pertanyaan _appa_-nya.

"_Appa_, aku sudah melarangnya tapi dia keras kepala." Jongwoon merengut.

"_Hyung_, aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu sendirian malam – malam begini." Pekik Wookie. Ayah dan anak itu tertawa mendengar Wookie marah.

Setelah memastikan bahwa Jongwoon aman, Wookie segera berpamitan dan pulang.

!

!

!

Hubungan mereka aman dan damai. Semua terasa menyenangkan. Wookie seringkali mengantar dan menemani Jongwoon jika _appa_ tidak bisa menjemputnya. Dan Jongwoon semakin mencintainya. Wookie memang kekasih yang perhatian.

Hari ini Jongwoon libur sedang Wookie bekerja. Jadi untuk hari ini posisi Jongwoon didepan piano digantikan oleh Kyuhyun. Iya…siapa saja bisa duduk disana kalau memang Jongwoon sedang libur.

!

!

!

_Jongwoon's Pov,_

Libur hari ini terasa lama, tidak bertemu Wookie sehari saja sudah membuatku rindu setengah mati. Hhhh….kupejamkan mataku sejenak sambil berusaha membayangkan wajah Wookie yang kata teman – temanku manis itu. Oya, _appa_ juga bekerja setengah hari hari ini. Tumben ada apa ya?

"Jongwoonie…" panggil _appa_. Aku menghadap ke arah suara _appa._

"_Ne, appa?"_

"Ada yang ingin _appa_ bicarakan denganmu." Kata _appa_ lagi. Aku mengernyit sejenak. '_Penting ya, tumben'_ pikirku.

"Ada apa, _appa?_ Serius sekali" aku mencoba bercanda.

"Jongwoon, kau tahu kan selama ini _appa_ sudah bekerja keras?" pertanyaan _appa _membuatku merasa aneh.

"Ada apa sebenarnya _appa_. Kenapa _appa _terdengar serius sekali?" tanyaku pelan. Kudengar _appa_ menhela nafas.

"Selama ini _appa_ menabung agar bisa mengobati matamu. _Appa_ juga berusaha mencari informasi tentang orang yang mau mendonorkan matanya padamu." Ucap _appa_ pelan, aku cukup kaget mendengarnya.

"Lalu. Bagaimana hasilnya _appa_?" tanyaku mulai ragu. Apa ada orang yang mau mendonorkan matanya? Mustahil.

"Kau mendapatkannya. Ada seorang pendonor untukmu." Ucap _appa_ serius. Aku tentu saja merasa senang. Sebentar lagi aku akan bisa melihat dunia dan juga Wookie, kekasihku.

"Benarkah? Lalu kapan aku akan dioperasi _appa_?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Seminggu lagi. Sejak hari itu kau harus berhenti bekerja. Karena kau akan menjalani pengobatan selama setahun" kata _appa_. Suaranya terdengar seolah dia tahu jika aku akan sedih meninggalkan teman – temanku di café. Tapi, aku tidak sedih, bukankah aku akan segera kembali setelahnya. Lagi pula Wookie pasti akan menemaniku sewaktu – waktu disini. Apa yang harus kurisaukan?

"Baik _appa_. Aku akan bilang pada teman – temanku. Pengobatannya di rumah sakit mana?" tanyaku riang.

"Amerika." Ucap _appa_ agak berat.

"Apa?" hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan. Tenggorokanku terasa kaku. Aku tak bisa menjawab perkataan _appa_. Amerika. Tempat yang sangat jauh dan aku harus pergi dalam waktu yang lama. Amerika.

"Bagaimana Jongwonie…kau senang?" tanya _appa_ lembut. Aku mengangguk pelan. Masih dengan kekagetanku. Kupaksakan tersenyum sedikit.

"_Appa_, tidakkah butuh uang yang sangat banyak untuk disana nanti?" tanyaku akhirnya.

"Perusahaan _appa_ memberi bantuan dana. Pak direktur juga mendukung rencana _appa_ membawamu kesana. Maka kita bisa tinggal di _flat_ beliau yang ada disana untuk sementara. Setelah pulih kita kembali kesini. _Arra?_" jelas appaku tenang.

"_Arraseo…appa_" jawabku pelan. Aku segera beranjak ke kamar setelah _appa_ menyuruhku tidur. Aku bingung.

_End of Pov._

!

Wookie pulang kerja dengan langkah gontai. Ia merindukan Jongwoon. Namun ia tak berniat menghubungi kekasihnya itu, karena jam sudah sangat malam. Setibanya dirumah, seperti biasa Wookie langsung mandi dan tidur. Saking lelahnya, ia terlelap dengan cepat dan tak menyadari kalau ada panggilan masuk dari Jongwoon. Belasan kali.

!

Hari ini Jongwoon kembali bekerja. Seperti biasa pula ia tiba paling awal disana dan duduk termenung didepan piano. Wookie tiba beberapa menit kemudian dan langsung menghambur ke arah Jongwoon. Dipeluknya _namja_ itu dari belakang dan mencium pipinya sekilas. Jongwoon tersenyum manis dan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap _namja_ mungil itu.

" Kau nakal Wookie…" katanya tersenyum. Wookie hanya tertawa dan memandangi wajah Jongwoon lekat.

"_Hyung_, aku kangen." Ucapnya manja. Lagi – lagi Jongwoon tersenyum.

"Aku juga _chagiya_…" Jongwoon mengelus wajah Wookie pelan.

"_Mian_ ya _hyung,_ kemarin aku tidak menjawab telponmu. Aku terlalu ngantuk. Hehe…" Wookie duduk disebelah Jongwoon dan bersandar di bahu _namja_ itu.

Jongwoon mengecup pucuk kepala kekasihnya, "Aku tahu. Kau pasti bekerja keras."

"Oya, ada apa menghubungiku semalam?"tanya Wookie sambil menatap mata Jongwoon yang tanpa ekspresi seperti biasanya.

"Ada hal yang ingin ku bicarakan. Tapi nanti saja. Sepulang kerja." Jawab Jongwoon tersenyum.

"Baiklah _hyung_. Aku ganti baju dulu ya." Wookie berdiri.

"_Ne_." Jongwoon mengangguk kecil. Wookie berlari setelah sebelumnya mencuri cium bibir namja yang tidak bisa melihat itu. Dia tertawa memasuki ruang staff.

!

Café tutup lebih awal malam ini, sebab stok bahan makanan habis. Tumben – tumbenya mereka kehabisan stok. Wookie dan Jongwoon sedang berjalan menuju sebuah taman kecil dekat café. Setelah sampai dan duduk ditempat yang agak sepi, Wookie meninggalkan Jongwoon sebentar untuk membeli kopi.

"_Hyung_, minum dulu. Hangat." Ucap Wookie seraya memberikan Jongwoon segelas kopi instan.

"Gomawo, Wookie-_ah_." Jongwoon menyeruput kopi itu perlahan sambil menengadah langit malam yang tentu saja tak dapat ia lihat.

"_Hyung_, langit hari ini bagus. Banyak bintang." Kata Wookie sambil memandangi wajah _namja_ itu.

"Wookie…aku punya harapan baru." Ucap Jongwoon seraya menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah Wookie.

"Harapan apa _hyung_?" tanya Wookie penasaran.

"_Appa_ bilang aku mendapat donor mata." Ucapnya pelan.

"Benarkah? Wah … bagus sekali _hyung_." Teriak Wookie riang. Dipeluknya _namja_ itu erat sejenak.

"Kau senang Wookie?" tanya Jongwoon dengan raut wajah sedih. Wookie menjadi heran.

"Tentu saja _hyung_, kau kenapa sedih? Bukankah itu bagus?" Wookie menatap kesedihan yang terpancar jelas di wajah _namja_ itu.

"Aku tidak mau pergi."Ucap Jongwoon lirih. Ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa _hyung_?"

"Kau tahu Wookie. pengobatanku akan memakan waktu setahun." Ucapnya lagi.

"Lalu kenapa? Bukankah aku bisa menemanimu selalu?" jawab Wookie tersenyum.

"Tidak bisa Wookie. aku berobat di Amerika."

Jder!

Entah mengapa Wookie merasa ada petir menyambarnya. Hatinya terasa sakit. Air matanya membanjir sudah. Ia tidak rela.

"_Hyung_, apa harus kesana?" tanya Wookie terisak. Jongwoon mengangguk pasti.

"Selama itu?" tanyanya lagi. Dan lagi – lagi Jongwoon hanya mengangguk kecil.

Suasana menjadi kaku. Hening. Jongwoon membiarkan Wookie berpikir sejenak dan berharap agar Wookie melaranganya.

"_Hyung_…" ucap Wookie pelan.

"Iya Wookie…"

"Aku akan menunggumu. Pasti." Ucapan Wookie terdengar jelas tanpa paksaan.

Jongwoon menjadi sedih. "Mengapa kau tidak melarangku Wookie?" tanyanya berat.

"_Hyung_, aku mau kau sembuh dan melihatku." Ucap Wookie pasrah. Walau sakit, ia berusaha menyemangati Jongwoon. Walau ia tidak yakin kalau Jongwoon akan mengingatnya kelak.

Jongwoon meraih tubuh kekasihnya dan memeluknya erat. Sungguh ia tak ingin meninggalkan Wookie disini. Ia ingin mengajaknya serta, namun apa daya. Ia tak bisa.

Perlahan Jongwoon melepas pelukannya dan meraba wajah Wookie. Ditelusurinya lekuk wajah itu dengan baik dan kembali diingatnya. Wookie memejamkan matanya membiarkan _namja_ ini merasakan wajahnya. Kemudian Jongwoon mendekati wajah Wookie dan mencium bibir mungilnya. Ditekannya bibir mungil kekasihnya dan dinikmatinya bibir itu dengan perasaan sedih. Wookie membalas ciuman Jongwoon dengan air mata mengalir deras. Hati mereka sama – sama sakit malam itu.

!

!

!

Besok adalah hari keberangkatan Jongwoon ke Amerika. Wookie dan juga Jongwoonn sama – sama tidak masuk kerja. Wookie memilih ijin libur karena akan membantu Jongwoon berkemas. Bahkan ia meminta ijin pada _umma_-nya untuk menginap dirumah Jongwoon malam ini.

Berkemas sudah selesai, kini mereka duduk menikmati kopi buatan Wookie. _Appa _sedang keluar mengurus surat – surat. Wookie dan Jongwoon duduk di halaman belakang rumah Jongwoon.

"_Hyung_…?"

"Hmm…"

"Nanti setelah kau sembuh, cepat pulang ya?" ucap Wookie dengan nada sedih.

"Tentu. Aku janji setelah kembali aku akan mencarimu."jawab Jongwoon tersenyum. Dipeluknya _namja_ mungil kekasihnya ini.

"Jangan lupa padaku ya?" Wookie mulai terisak. Jongwoon bisa merasakan kesedihan dalam hati Wookie.

"Aku janji. Aku tidak akan melupakanmu. Aku akan kembali _chagiya_…" ucap Jongwoon sambil mempererat pelukannya. Dibiarkannya Wookie menangis didadanya. Ia juga sangat sedih, namun apa boleh buat. Demi kesembuhannya, demi masa depannya kelak dengan Wookie. Ia harus kuat.

!

!

!

Sudah hampir tiga belas bulan sejak malam itu, Wookie tak lagi pernah melihat kekasihnya, Jongwoon. Tak sekalipun ia menelpon atau mengirim pesan. Awalnya Wookie mempertahankan kepercayaannya terhadap janji Jongwoon, namun kini Wookie sudah pasrah. Mungkin Jongwoon sudah melupakannya. Mungkin Jongwoon sudah menemukan cinta yang baru disana. Sekarang Wookie mulai belajar melupakan perasaannya dan menjalani harinya dengan senyum baru.

"Selamat datang…!"

Wookie menyapa pengunjung dengan nada suara riang. Sama sekali tidak tampak kesedihan diwajah manisnya. Pelanggan pertama yang datang adalah seorang _namja_ dengan rambut dicat merah. Wookie sejenak merasa aneh melihat pelanggan pertamanya ini.

"Mau pesan apa tuan?" tanyanya sopan.

"Apa saja. Pokonya yang paling enak. Aku lapar." Ucap _namja_ itu acuh. Wookie tersentak sejenak.

'_Suara itu….? Suaranya mirip dengan…..ah lupakan Wookie. Dia sudah tidak disini_!' batin Wookie. Sejenak ia teringat dengan Jongwoon.

"Hey! Mana pesananku?" tanya _namja_ itu sambil menepuk bahu Wookie. Wookie yang bengong langsung berlari ke arah dapur dan menyerahkan pesanan pada koki Hankyung.

"_Hyung_, cepat ya. Pelanggan kita itu agak menyebalkan." Wookie merengut sambil menunggu. Hankyung hanya tersenyum melihat sikap dongsaeng mungil ini.

!

Wookie segera bergerak cepat mengantar pesanan pelanggan itu. Sejenak ia melihat pelanggan tersebut menatapnya dari balik kaca mata hitam yang dipakainya. Wookie buru – buru pergi menuju piano. Dia duduk disana dan hanya memandangi piano itu tanpa ada keinginan memainkannya. Ia merindukan Jongwoon. Sangat. Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya.

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat, tak terasa sudah hampir jam Sembilan. Café mulai sepi, sedang para pegawainya kini duduk – duduk didepan meja kasir sambil memandang kesal ke arah satu pelanggan yang masih betah duduk disana sejak sore.

"Ada apa dengan orang itu? Apa dia tidak bosan?" bisik Kyu pada _hyung_nya.

"Mungkin dia sedang patah hati." Celetuk Sungmin. Wajahnya Nampak khawatir.

"Atau dia tidak punya uang untuk membayar." Kali ini ucapan Eunhyuk mendapat tatapan tak percaya. "Bisa saja kan?" sambungnya lagi. Yang lain mengangguk.

"Mungkin juga ia sedang bosan." Donghae menimpali.

"Ehem….!" Sang manager datang membuyarkan acara gossip yang sedang berlangsung seru. "Ada apa kalian?" tanyanya.

"Itu _hyung_, pelanggan kita yang itu. Dia masih duduk disana sejak tadi sore." Henry si Bartender menunjuk ke arah pelanggan itu.

"Benarkah? Aneh…" hanya itu tanggapan manager Teukkie lalu masuk lagi ke ruangannya.

!

_Jongwoon's Pov,_

Hmmm….apa benar ini adalah tempat kerjaku dulu? Suasananya terasa berbeda. Ruangannya hangat, para pegawainya juga ternyata manis semua. Apa mereka temanku yang dulu? Aku menatap sekumpulan pegawai café ini yang sedang duduk bergerombol disana. Sesekali mereka melirik – lirik kearahku. Pasti sedang membicarakanku yang sedari tadi sore belum pergi dari sini.

Mataku sebenarnya sibuk melirik kesana kemari. Aku mencari seseorang. Wookie. yang mana dia?

Kangin bilang dia manis dan mungil. Juga kata Kyu dia pendek. Yang mana? Kulihat, semua _namja_ disini betubuh tinggi. Aku memperbaiki letak kaca mataku. Tiba – tiba seorang _namja_ melewati mejaku. Aku meliriknya diam – diam.

_End of Pov._

!

Wookie beranjak keluar café membuang sampah. Saat ia berbalik menuju café, matanya menangkap _namja_ berambut merah itu sedang nenatapnya. Ia kesal.

"Ada apa dengannya?" dengus Wookie kesal. Dipercepatnya langkah kakinya masuk ke café dan segera masuk ke dapur.

"Kau kenapa Wookie?" tanya koki Hankyung heran melihat wajah dongsaengnya tertekuk.

"Dia! Pelanggan kita itu, terus melihatku sejak tadi. Aku kan risih _hyung_." Curhat Wookie kesal. Hankyung tersenyum.

"Mungkin dia menyukaimu Wookie. sudahlah, cobalah menerima cinta lain selain Jongwoon. Atau kau masih menunggunya?" ucap Hankyung datar.

"Aku hanya belum bisa sepenuhnya melupakan Jongwoonie-_hyung_. Aku terkadang masih suka rindu padanya. Padahal dia belum tentu ingat aku kan?" Wookie tersenyum pahit. Raut wajahnya keruh.

Hankyung mendekati Wookie dan mengacak rambut _namja_ mungil ini lembut."Jangan dipaksakan Wookie. Bukalah hatimu untuk yang baru. Itu akan lebih baik." Nasehatnya lalu keluar dapur.

Wookie mendesah pelan dan keluar. Diliriknya _namja_ aneh itu, dan ternyata _namja_ itu menoleh kearahnya. Wookie langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dan menuju teman – temannya yang lagi ngegosip dimeja kasir. *_plak! digampar Kyu lagi_*

"Kuperhatikan dia selalu melihatmu Wookie." celetuk Eunhyuk asal. Wookie mendelik.

"Aku jadi curiga, apa yang dicarinya disini?" Donghae memasang tampang curiga. Yang lain langsung ikut curiga.

"Sudah, biar aku yang atasi. Akan kuusir orang itu dari sini!" geram Wookie sembari melipat lengan kemejanya kasar. Sungmin langsung menahan lengan Wookie.

"Kau yakin?" tanya _namja_ cantik itu khawatir.

"Tenang _hyung_, aku akan mencoba lembut." Jawab Wookie datar. Namun wajahnya menampakkan aura pembunuh. Teman – temannya bergidik ngeri.

Wookie melangkah pasti kearah _namja_ itu. Dihembuskannya nafasnya berkali – kali.

"Tuan…" sapa Wookie sopan nan lembut.

"Ada apa ya?" tanya _namja_ aneh itu kaget.

"Apa anda sedang menunggu seseorang? Karena sebentar lagi kami tutup." Wookie berusaha sopan. _Namja_ itu menatapnya sekilas lalu merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan dompet.

"Ini. Aku akan segera pergi." Jawabnya seraya menyerahkan uang pembayaran makanannya. Wookie menerimanya dan menghitungnya.

"Terimakasih, saya segera kembali." Ucapnya lalu segera mengambil _bill_ dan uang kembalian.

"Ini tuan, terimakasih." Ucapnya sambil menyerahkan _bill_ pada _namja_ itu. _Namja_ itu membaca _bill_-nya. Disana tertulis apa saja yang dipesannya, jumlah tagihan dan nama kasir yang bekerja saat itu. Lee SungMin. Dan _namja_ itu langsung melihat kearah meja kasir dimana ada seorang _namja_ cantik berdiri dibelakangnya.

'_Sungmin, ternyata kau memang cantik seperti kata Kyu._' Batin Jongwoon dalam hati. Ia tersenyum.

"Anda baik – baik saja tuan?" tanya Wookie aneh. Jongwoon menggeleng pelan.

"Dimana managermu?" tanyanya yang langsung membuat Wookie panic. Ia takut jika pelayanannya tidak baik dan membuat pelanggan ini merasa kesal.

"Saya akan segera memanggilnya…" ucap Wookie pasrah dan melangkah gontai. '_Jika_ _ia kesal maka habislah kami akan dimarahi Teukkie-hyung_.' Batin Wookie sedih. Belum pernah ada pelanggan yang menanyakan manager sebelumnya. Tapi kali ini…

!

"Ada yang bisa kubantu tuan?" tanya Teukkie sang manager sopan. _Namja_ aneh itu yang ternyata adalah Jongwoon memandang wajah Teukkie dari balik kaca mata hitamnya.

'_Kau memang sangat lembut hyung. Ternyata kau manis sekali_.' Batin Jongwoon lagi. Ia menggeleng. "Aku hanya mau bilang makanan disini enak sekali, pelayanannya juga baik. Aku akan sering datang." Jawab Jongwoon asal. Ditatapnya lagi wajah Teukkie. Ia merindukan bos-nya yang baik itu.

"Terimakasih banyak tuan. Anda baik sekali." Ucap Teukkie tersenyum manis. Lesung pipitnya muncul mempermanis wajahnya. Jongwoon tersenyum tipis.

"Bisa aku tahu semua pegawaimu?" tanya Jongwoon tiba – tiba, membuat Teukkie agak bingung.

"Anda ingin melihat mereka?" tanyanya meyakinkan. Jongwoon mengangguk.

Teukkie segera memberi kode agar semua berkumpul didekatnya. Para pegawai itu dengan malas datang dan menatap namja dihadapan mereka kesal. Mereka lelah, dan sekarang harus berhadapan dengan pelanggan aneh.

"Mereka adalah pegawai disini. Perkenalkan…" ucap Teukkie sambil mengenalkan para dongsaengnya. "Ini Sungmin dan KiBum, mereka kasir disini. Lalu ini Eunhyuk, Donghae, Kyu, dan Wookie, waiter kami. Ini Hankyung dan ZhouMi, koki kami. Ini Henry dan Siwon, bartender kami. Sedangkan Kangin dan Shindong bagian bakery kami. Dan saya Teukkie, manager disini." Jelas Teukkie sambil menunjuk dongsaengnya satu per satu. Jongwoon mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum lembut.

"_Hyung_…" ucapnya tiba – tiba. Para pegawai café kaget dan langsung pasang muka aneh. '_ada apa dengan namja ini?_' begitulah isi pikiran mereka sekarang. Teukkie berusaha tenang.

"Maaf?" tanya Teukkie menunduk.

"_Hyung_, ini aku." Ucapnya lagi sedikit parau. Para penghuni café lagi – lagi bingung.

"Ini aku, Jongwoon." Lanjutnya sambil melepas kacamata hitam yang terus ia pakai. Semua orang terkejut, namun yang paling kaget tentu saja Wookie. Ia bahkan langsung menangis.

"Kalian tidak mengenaliku ya?" tanya Jongwoon lirih, air matanya mulai menitik pelan. Teukkie masih shock dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang.

Semua orang langsung mematung. Mereka menatap Jongwoon yang kini duduk menangis dihadapan mereka. Dan ia sudah sembuh.

"_Hyung_, ini benar kau?" tanya Eunhyuk dan Donghae bersamaan. Jongwoon mengangguk masih menangis.

"Aku merindukan kalian semua." Ucapnya tersedu.

Teukkie langsung memeluk _dongsaeng_nya yang kini terlihat sangat tampan. "Selamat datang kembali Jongwoonie. Kami juga merindukanmu." Ucapnya.

Jongwoon mengangguk sambil mengusap airmatanya. Diliriknya _namja_ yang paling mungil. Wookie. Dia yakin itu adalah kekasihnya. Wookie masih menangis dipelukan Sungmin.

"Aku ingin melihat Wookie." ucapan Jongwoon langsung membuat tangisan Wookie terhenti. Wookie kini menatap Jongwoon tak percaya.

"Kau mengingatku _hyung_?" tanya Wookie tak yakin.

Jongwoon tersenyum lembut, "Aku sudah berjanji akan pulang kan? Apa kau lupa?" tanyanya pelan.

Wookie mulai menangis lagi dan langsung menghambur ke pelukan kekasihnya. Jongwoon memeluk _namja_ mungil ini erat dan mengecup rambut Wookie lembut. Ia merindukan wangi rambut Wookie, ia merindukan pelukan hangat pemuda kecil ini. ia merindukan semua yang ada pada tubuh Wookie, kekasihnya. _Namja_ yang lainnya segera berhamburan memeluk Jongwoon bersama – sama. Mereka menumpahkan kerinduan satu sama lain. Alhasil, café tutup dini hari karena mereka memilih menghabiskan waktu mengobrol dan minum bersama menyambut kepulangan Jongwoon. Wookie tak mau sedetikpun lepas dari _namja_ berambut merah ini. sepanjang waktu ia terus bersandar dipelukan hangat Jongwoon.

!

Hari ini Wookie tak bekerja karena ia akan mengajak Jongwoon jalan – jalan. Sedangkan Jongwoon memilih mulai bekerja kembali lusa.

Wookie mengajak Jongwoon keliling kota. Mengunjungi kedai es krim, menonton film, serta makan di restaurant. Meskipun itu akan menghabiskan uang gajinya bulan ini. Wookie tak peduli. Ia terlalu bahagia sekarang. Dikepalanya hanya ada Jongwoon seorang.

Hari sudah senja ketika mereka memutuskan keluar dari taman hiburan yang barusan mereka kunjungi. Jongwoon sudah bisa melihat semuanya. Termasuk dirinya.

Kini mereka berjalan memasuki sebuah taman kecil dekat café. Wookie mengajak Jongwoon duduk di kursi panjang yang agak tersembunyi. Tempat dimana dulu mereka kencan.

"_Hyung_. Kau ingat tempat ini?" tanya Wookie antusias.

"Memangnya dulu kita pernah kesini?" tanya Jongwoon bingung. Wookie tertawa ringan.

"_Hyung_, dulu kita kencan disini loh…malam itu. Ingat?" tanya Wookie tersenyum sumringah. Jongwoon memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Matanya masih asing dengan pemandangan disini.

"Aku bisa merasakannya." Jawab Jongwoon pelan. Langit sudah mulai gelap, lampu – lampu taman pun mulai menyala. Suasana menjadi temaran. Romantis.

"_Hyung_. Mengapa kau sama sekali tidak mengabariku?" tanya Wookie cemberut. Jongwoon tersenyum sambil mengelus rambut Wookie lembut.

"_Mianhae chagiya_. Pengobatan itu menyibukkanku. Aku menyesal." Jawabnya sambil mengaitkan jemari tangannya pada jemari tangan Wookie.

"Aku sedih. Aku pikir _hyung_ sudah lupa dan sudah menemukan seseorang disana." Wookie merengut. Wajahnya langsung sedih. Jongwoon melepaskan jemarinya dan meraih tubuh mungil itu untuk dipeluk.

"_Mian, chagiya_." Ucapnya. Kemudian Jongwoon melepaskan pelukannya. Wookie menatap wajah Jongwoon lekat. Jemari Jongwoon mulai menyusuri wajah Wookie. mengulang hal yang dulu pernah ia lakukan sebelum ia pergi. Dirasakannya setiap garis wajah kekasihnya itu. Mata Jongwoon terpejam mengingat masa lalu saat ia masih buta. Wookie mambiarkan Jongwoon merasakan dan mengingat masa lalu mereka.

"Kau masih sama Wookie. Tidak berubah. Sangat manis." Kata Jongwoon setelah selesai merasakan wajah Wookie. Wookie tertunduk malu, wajahnya merona.

"_Saranghae chagiya_…."bisik Jongwoon lembut.

Jongwoon meraih wajah _namja _dihadapannya dan menatap matanya lekat, Wookie balik menatap mata Jongwoon lembut. Perlahan, Jongwoon mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Wookie lembut. Dada Wookie berdegup kencang merasakan bibir Jongwoon menyentuh bibirnya. Dibiarkannya Jongwoon mengendalikan ciuman. Wookie hanya pasrah dan membalas ciuman itu lembut sambil mencengkram erat bajunya. Ciuman mereka berlangsung cukup lama dan indah.

!

!

!

Hari ini Jongwoon menghubungi Wookie dan mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Wookie merasa kaget dan sedih. Jongwoon memintanya datang kerumahnya segera.

"_Wookie, ada yang ingin kukenalkan padamu. Dia sangat manis. Cepatlah kemari…" _

Begitulah ucapan Jongwoon, berhasil membuat Wookie merasa agak sedikit sakit. Ia sedih.

'_Dia siapa? Kekasihnya dari Amerika_?' tanya Wookie dalam hati.

'_Apa Jongwoonie-hyung akan mengenalkanku pada pacar barunya. Apa masudnya_?' batin Wookie sedih. Pikirannya kacau. Ia tak bisa berpikir jernih. Diotaknya hanya ada satu hal, dia harus segera kesana dan menemui orang itu, lalu mengucapkan selamat berbahagia dan pergi untuk selamanya dari sana. Begitulah isi pikiran Wookie yang tengah diliputi kesedihan.

Langkahnya terhenti didepan rumah Jongwoon. Ia ragu untuk mengetuk pintu. Antara keinginan untuk mengetahui yang dimaksud Jongwoon dan keinginannya menghindari rasa sakit hati. Namun belum sempat Wookie memutuskan jalan mana yang akan ditempuh, tiba –tiba Jongwoon sudah muncul dan menarik tangannya masuk kerumah. _Appa_ sedang pergi kerja, jadi Jongwoon sendiri saja dirumah.

"_Hyung_, siapa yang ingin kau kenalkan?" tanya Wookie datar. Wajahnya agak tidak ramah hari ini.

"Ada. Kau pasti menyukainya Wookie. Dia manis sekali. Dan dialah yang menemaniku selama pemulihanku disana." Jawab Jongwoon riang. Wookie langsung muram. Ia bisa merasakan air matanya mulai menggenang.

'_Menemaninya?_' batinnya pilu.

"Tunggu disini. Biar kubawa dia kemari." Ucap Jongwoon riang. Senyumnya sangat sumringah. Wookie jadi sebal.

"Memangnya dia dimana hyung?" tanya Wookie berusaha agar suaranya biasa.

Jongwoon melirik ke arah kamarnya, " Dikamarku." Jawabnya seraya beranjak cepat meninggalkan Wookie yang kini berdiri mematung.

'_Hyung…bahkan kau mengajaknya tinggal disini dan tidur dikamarmu?'_ pekik Wookie dalam hati sedih. Ia merasa dikhianati.

Sekitar lima menit kemudian, Jongwoon keluar membawa sebuah benda yang ditutupi kain. Wookie menatap bingung.

"Mana dia _hyung_?" tanyanya sambil melirik kebelakang Jongwoon. Namun _namja_ itu jadi ikut bingung melihat wajah Wookie memerah. Matanya juga berlinang air mata.

"Kau kenapa Wookie…?" tanyanya panic.

Wookie menghela nafas. "_Hyung_, aku tidak apa – apa. Tidak perlu khawatir lagi, bukankah kau sudah punya seseorang yang lain?" ucap Wookie sedih. Jongwoon semakin bingung.

"Apa maksudmu Wookie? seseorang? Aku tidak sedang bersama siapapun disini." Jongwoon memandang Wookie heran.

"Lalu siapa dia? Yang ingin kau kenalkan padaku?" pekik Wookie kesal.

"Hahahahaha….uhuk…uhukk…" Tawa Jongwoon pecah seketika melihat kecemburuan Wookie. Ia terbatuk – batuk saking kerasnya tertawa.

Wookie berbalik bingung dengan tingkah kekasihnya yang mulai agak kurang waras itu. "Kenapa kau tertawa _hyung_?" tanyanya heran. Jongwoon berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Kau lucu sekali jika cemburu begitu. Hahahaha….." lagi – lagi dia tertawa.

"Ap-apa maksudmu hyung?" Wookie jadi malu karena ketahuan cemburu.

Jongwoon berhenti tertawa dan menatap wajah Wookie lembut. Diraihnya tubuh namja mungil itu dan dirangkulnya menuju sofa. Setelah duduk, Jongwoon meletakkan benda yang sedari tadi dibawanya di atas meja.

"Baiklah Wookie, kuperkenalkan kau pada …."

Dada Wookie berdetak hebat. Wajahnya tegang sekali. Ia menanti apa yang akan ditunjukkan Jongwoon dengan harap – harap – cemas.

"Taraaaaaaaa…..!" teriak Jongwoon sambil membuka penutup kain pada benda yang ia letakkan diatas meja.

"Heh….?" Wookie langsung _sweatdrop _melihat apa yang ada dihadapannya sekarang. Seekor kura – kura darat kecil yang menurutnya aneh dan lucu. Mukanya langsung merah begitu tahu ia salah paham.

"Ssi-siapa namanya hyung?" tanya Wookie terbata karena malu.

Jongwoon menatap kura – kura itu sejenak kemudian menatap Wookie, "Ddangkkoma. Nama yang bagus kan?" tanyanya meminta persetujuan. Wookie mengangguk kecil.

"Kau pikir aku selingkuh ya?" tanya Jongwoon tepat. Wookie langsung memerah malu. Dianggukkannya kepalanya dan langsung menunduk.

Jongwoon meraih wajah Wookie dan menatapnya dalam. "Wookie-_ah,_ aku mencintaimu _chagiya_. Aku sudah sangat mencintaimu. Aku tidak mungkin selingkuh." Ucapnya lembut.

"Ak-a-aku…_Mianhae hyung_, aku salah paham." Jawab Wookie pelan.

Jongwoon tersenyum lembut lalu mencium bibir namja mungil dihadapannya. Dipeluknya namja itu erat seakan takut akan kehilangan. Wookie membalas ciuman Jongwoon lembut. Dibiarkannya Jongwoon melumat bibirnya dan menikmatinya. Selang beberapa lama, Jongwoon melepaskan bibirnya. Dia tersenyum melihat wajah Wookie memerah.

"_Saranghae chagiya…."_bisiknya lembut kemudian kembali menciumya.

Ddangkkoma melihat majikannya dengan tatapan bahagia(?).

_Author ngaco nih…_

!

!

!

End.

!

!

!

_Huakakaka…(lho?)_

_Akhirnya setelah sekian lama saya kerjakan….selesai sudah._

_FF yang aneh? Iya saya tahu._

_FF yang terlalu panjang? Pastilah, mengingat words-nya enam ribu lebih._

_Pokoknya baca dan review. *maksa*_

_Para readers tersayang…...happy Valentine day…._

_By : Pootreelovesj a.k.a. Mrs. Jongwoon *plak!*digampar elf coz ngaku2*_

_Udah deh, gomawo dah baca and review…._


End file.
